My Beautiful Juliet
by S-shadow-S
Summary: Desde tiempos remotos familias adineradas prefieren permanecer con su fortuna que aceptar el amor de un pobre diablo sin dinero y que de seguro los llevara a la quiebra. Shadow y Maria lucharan contra esta regla tan absurda solo para permanecer juntos el uno con el otro. Mentiras saldran a la luz a lo largo de esta historia. ¿Que prefieres? ¿Amar y ser amado o el dinero ante todo?
1. Planeación

**MY BEAUTIFUL JULIET**

► NO YAOI / NO YURI

► NADA DE TEMAS SEXUALES

► TRISTE

► HISTORIA DE AMOR

► SANGRIENTO

► + 16

¡DISFRUTENLO!

**PLANEACIÓN**

Mobius, un país ni muy pequeño, ni muy grande, ni muy rico, ni muy pobre, es un país reconocido sí, pero no solo por las cosas buenas que hay o existen en ese lugar si no también sus cosas malas, política, drogas, brutalidad policiaca, etc.

En fin, no vengo a hablarles sobre este país, un lugar basto y lleno de luz, color y vida, un lugar donde la madre naturaleza no pierde su poder para defender lo que por derecho es suyo, claro que no, les contare una pequeña historia, algo repetida tal vez pero de gran valor sentimental donde una vez más: "El amor y la esperanza lo pueden todo"

Nos situaremos en una ciudad muy pareja, donde la riqueza y la pobreza y hasta la seguridad y el vandalismo conviven como una pareja aunque esto no sea del todo bueno. Caeren, es el nombre de esta ciudad tan pareja. Una ciudad que no solo es el centro del país si no que también es la capital del mismo y es donde nuestra historia comienza…

.- Disculpe la interrupción mi señora pero el joven Sonic ha llegado – Un caballero, con traje elegante y su parado firmemente se presentaba frente a la dama, la dueña de la casa donde trabajaba como mayordomo.

.- Muchas gracias Andrej – Agradeció sonriendo sin dejar de verlo – Puede pasar – Ordeno, a lo que el mayordomo hizo una pequeña reverencia para dirigirse a la puerta del salón.

Anel Van Robotnik, era el nombre de la dueña, una eriza de mayor edad y con una mirada cansada que dejaba ver su experiencia en la vida de riqueza que llevaba. No era egoísta ni vanidosa, amargada con quererse llevar a la tumba todo el dinero que había obtenido, era todo lo contrario, una mujer bondadosa llena de vida, esperanza y compasión. Siempre ayudaba a quien lo necesitara y, aun cuando alguien no lo necesitaba, ayudaba y sonreía a la vez.

.- Con su permiso – Un erizo azul hizo presencia en la estancia, su mirada verdosa combinaba muy bien con su elegante vestimenta mostrando su lado noble al igual que la señora de ese hogar.

Sonic The Hedgehog, un erizo simpático y amigable dispuesto a dar la vida para defender a quienes necesitan ayuda. Un noble muy reconocido por ir de aquí para allá buscando algo mal en esa ciudad para repararlo inmediatamente.

.-Oh pasa Sonic te estaba esperando – Haciendo un ademan con la mano indico a Sonic que se sentara frente a ella – Toma asiento querido.

.- Le agradezco la invitación – Tomo asiento en el mullido sofá color celeste con tonos blancos haciendo alusión a los colores del cielo.

.- ¿Les puedo ofrecer algo de la cocina? – Se acercó el mayordomo con la mano izquierda en la espalda y erguido en son de respeto.

.- Muchas gracias pero yo estoy bien – Sonrió dirigiendo su mirada hacia Sonic – Y usted joven Hedgehog, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

.- Estoy bien así muchas gracias – Negó con ambas manos frente a él, Andrej hizo una reverencia para luego irse hacia la puerta y esperar en la parte de afuera dejando a ambos solos – Me dijeron que tenía algo importante que decirme, señora Van Robotnik.

.- Claro que lo tengo muchacho – Sonrió a la par del erizo – Quería tratar una asunto con respecto a mi pequeña... quiero que la desposes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.- ¡SHADOW! – Exclamo un erizo verde que iba de un lugar a otro pateando y arrojando cosas con furia.

Scourge Moebius, un comerciante muy tacaño y avaro, alguien que desea con todas sus fuerzas la destrucción total de la sociedad además de la destrucción de la mente ajena transportando e importando droga de y hacia distintas partes del mundo.

.- ¿Pero qué diablos te ocurre Scourge? ¿Te volviste loco? – Exclamo un equidna rubí quien llego al hacerse el escandalo más fuerte.

.- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA ESE ERIZO MALCRIADO?! – Tomo al equidna del cuello amenazándolo con la mirada.

Knuckles The Equidna, uno de los muchos socios de Scourge y uno de los pocos que trabaja con y cerca de él.

.- ¿Shadow? – Respondió con tranquilidad – Esta en la estancia de la sección 'D' sentado en el sillón y tal vez tomando un cafecito – Soltó una sonrisa al ver como el erizo gruñía frente a él mientras su enfado aumentaba y soltaba su cuello bruscamente.

.- ¡AHORA SI LO MATO! – Caminando a paso veloz se dirigió a la sección que el equidna habia mencionado con anterioridad.

Se encontraban en uno de sus muchos cuarteles, un tune subterráneo bien escondido los llevaba a ese lugar. Cuando alguien entraba se podían distinguir millones de pasillos que llevaban a una u otra parte, fácilmente y en pocas palabras, ese lugar era un laberinto secreto y oculto ante los ojos de todo el mundo.

Por fin, la sección 'D', un lugar un poco normal y parecido a una casa. La única razón por la que nadie entraba a ese lugar era porque el dueño de esa sección, un erizo color negro azabache con vetas rojizas de nombre Shadow no le permitía la entrada a nada ni nadie que no fuera él o algo de su propiedad.

Shadow, ahora el erizo verde odiaba ese nombre, siempre le causaba problemas, problemas como los de ese mismo momento. Ese erizo era todo un misterio, nadie sabe de dónde llego ni como logro ser parte de ese lugar, el único que sabía un poco de su origen era Scourge pero pensaba llevarse todo el secreto a la tumba y al mismo infierno de ser necesario. Su mal carácter tenía fama además de su inusual compulsión a leer donde sea que estuviera, Shadow era muy callado y no hablaba con nadie a menos que fuera necesario, se ocultaba ante sus libros, sus preciosos libros, no había amor tan grande como el que él sentía al tomar un libro entre sus manos, abrirlo y entrar a un mundo sorprendente lleno de misterio, amor, locura, terror, religión, lo que fuese todo le gustaba, incluso ha intentado hacer sus propios mundos ocultos en pedazos de papel.

.- ¡SHADOW ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA! – Exclamaba con enfado el erizo verdoso mientras golpeaba la puerta esperando que el habitante de la sección abriera para encontrarse con su enfado.

.- La puerta está abierta – Su voz se escuchaba tranquila y sin esfuerzo.

Abriendo la puerta lo más rápido que pudo diviso al erizo azabache haciendo la actividad que más le desagradaba: leer. Sin ocultad su enfado se acercó con velocidad a Shadow y se plantó frente a él poniendo una hoja de papel tomada de quien sabe dónde en su cara.

.- Dime, ¿hiciste el pedido? – Exclamo sin alzar la voz.

.- Si – Contesto sin apartar la mirada del libro.

.- Entonces dime ¿Por qué no les han llegado las cajas? – Acerco un poco la hoja obstruyéndole la vista de su libro.

.- Yo que se – De nuevo una respuesta instantánea, tomo su preciado objeto y se hizo a un lado para seguir con su ocio.

.- Revise los pedidos y tú nunca, escúchame bien escuincle, NUNCA hiciste alguno – Exploto de nueva cuenta.

Shadow dio un suspiro mientras se levantaba cerrando el libro poniendo un separador en donde se había quedado, abrazo su libro como si fuera parte de su propio cuerpo y camino con parsimonia hacia una computadora no tan lejos de donde estaba. Se sentó en el escritorio, dejo su libro al lado para no perderlo de vista y comenzó a manejar el aparato frente a él.

.- Listo, se hizo él envió Y está a mi nombre – Levantándose y abrazando su tesoro se sentó de nuevo en sillón – ¿Puedes irte? Estoy en una parte muy interesante.

Abrió su libro nuevamente quitando el separador dejándolo a un lado de su asiento y retomando su lectura. Scourge estaba que ardía de coraje ante las acciones del condenado erizo. Camino hacia la salida dispuesto a irse.

.- No sé porque carajo sigues trabajando para mí – Azoto la puerta tras su salida.

Mentira, él sabía perfectamente la razón de no haberlo ejecutado ya, el desgraciado erizo era un genio en negocios además de hacer mejor el trabajo que nadie, era el único que cumplía las ordenes de Scourge sin meterlos en problemas incluso una vez asalto un par de bancos solo para complacerlo aunque fuera solo una prueba para meterlo en su equipo de mercadeo negro, impuro y de mala muerte.

Shadow jamás estudio, jamás tuvo la necesidad, era un genio. Hacia operaciones sin problemas, leía perfectamente además de leer como un loco y como si su vida dependiera de ello, podía planificar un plan que a muchos les costaría 30 minutos o incluso un día en hacer pero él lo hacía en segundos y sin gastar tiempo ni perder vidas. "Es un pobre diablo" o al menos eso decía Scourge aun en su presencia, debía admitir que, de no ser por la bondad interior de Shadow, ya hubiera destronado al erizo verdoso y dirigido el negocio solo.

.- Scourge, tenemos novedades que seguro te van a encantar – Exclamo con entusiasmo el equidna.

.- Dime antes de que mi cabeza explote – Acaricio sus sienes con calma para cesar el dolor – juro que algún día devolveré a ese erizo al basurero de donde salió.

.- No lo vas a creer pero la madre planea casarla en unos días – Le mostro a Scourge una hoja de papel con unas pocas letras en él.

.- Déjame ver eso – Exclamo arrebatándole la hoja de las manos, leyó rápidamente y en cada palabra su sonrisa iba creciendo siendo notoria – Llama a Shadow, lo necesito ahora…

►GRACIAS POR LEER◄

Publicación los días LUNES

PROXIMO CAPITULO:

LUNES 27 DE ABRIL


	2. Encuentro Inesperado

**ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Otra gloriosa mañana en Caeren había aparecido. El cielo despejado y hermoso como siempre, los pájaros cantaban su típica melodía mañanera al compás del ambiente tan admirable, pero fueron callados por una joven que gritaba a todo pulmón sacando su ira de más.

.- NO PIENSO HACERLO, ¡ME NIEGO! – Gritaba histérica una hermosa eriza de cabello como el oro, ojos azules igual que el cielo y un carácter algo bipolar y rebelde.

.- María cálmate – Exclamo Amy, una erizo rosada peinada con una diadema de tonos pastel y un vestido que combinaba. – No puede ser tan malo el casarte con Sonic

.- Ni siquiera me lo menciones, ese nombre está prohibido en esta habitación – Caminaba en círculos de una pared a otra.

María, hija de Anel Van Robotnik y heredera a una gran fortuna a la que claro, no tenía ningún interés. Siempre fue envidiada por su hermosa apariencia y su vida de lujos pero, ella no quería nada de eso, al contrario, deseaba cada noche haber nacido sin nada de lo que tenía ahora: lujos de más.

Amy Rose, hija de una de las sirvientas de la casa de María y su mejor amiga desde la infancia. María siempre la trataba tan bien, era la única amiga que tenia ya que, por su nivel económico en el suelo, nadie quería estar cerca de ella.

.- Solo intenta calmarte, no tienes por qué aventar cosas al azar solo porque no quieres casarte con So… con él – Corrigió antes de ser amenazada de nuevo.

.- No puedo calmarme, de verdad, no quiero desperdiciar mi vida y mi cariño por alguien que no quiero – Se posó frente a la ventana del cuarto y observo el cielo – Solo espero que él venga por mí para rescatarme de esta estúpida decisión de mi madre…

.- ¿Quién? – Pregunto Amy confundida.

.- Él, la persona que he estado esperando – Se sentó en el marco de la ventana para estar aún más cómoda – Un erizo, que sepa lo que es ser enjaulado y utilizado para complacer a las demás personas, alguien que me haga sonreír y que este conmigo para siempre…

.- Hay María – Suspiro – ¿Sigues pensando que tu "erizo especial" vendrá por ti? ¿en serio?, si me lo preguntas yo no estaría esperando y no desperdiciaría una oportunidad como la que se te está presentando.

.- Si… tienes razón… saldré un momento – Se levantó y camino hacia la puerta del cuarto para después salir con los ánimos desplomados.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Ahora sí que se había enfadado. Shadow caminaba por un parque cargando una bolsa en donde cargaba su libro, estaba a punto de terminarlo pero si seguía leyendo en ese intranquilo lugar lleno de los gritos de ese erizo verde llamado Scourge su cerebro explotaría. Resulta que su tal "Jefe" planeaba un golpe a una familia rica solo para conseguir la plata y pagarle a sus mafiosos compañeros, pero, ¿Shadow que tenía que ver en todo esto? Fácil, Scourge quería que él fuera a secuestrar a un miembro de la familia pero jamás se rebajaría a algo así.

Al encontrar una banca decente (vacía, limpia, en buen estado, sin gente o niños molestos alrededor y bajo la sombra de un árbol) acomodo su bolsa color café frente a él y se sentó en ella en uno de los costados para dejar espacio por si alguien más quería sentarse. Saco su libro y con sumo cuidado lo abrió en la página que indicaba su separador de hojas (un pedazo de cartón con un listón), paso el separador a la mano derecha apoyándolo en la contraportada del libro y comenzó a leer desde donde se quedó con parsimonia olvidándose de todo por completo. Shadow jamás era visto con los tipos con los que trabajaba, era por eso que podía salir sin ninguna preocupación de que llegara la policía por él para arrestarlo.

Cuando la cinta de su bolsa comenzó a estorbarle decidió quitársela y colocarla al lado de él no sin antes apartar la página de su libro y cerrarlo para no maltratarlo. En ese mismo instante una eriza que iba pasando tropezó y cayó en el pasto y por ser una buena persona se levantó de su asiento para ayudarla.

.- Disculpa ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Shadow ayudando a la eriza.

.- Si, sí, estoy bien – Ya parada se dedicó a quitarle la tierra a su pantalón de mezclilla y a una pequeña parte de su blusa – Perdón estaba un poco distraída y no vi donde pisaba – Al girarse hacia donde estaba su "salvador" se quedó hipnotizada por aquello ojos curiosos de color rubí.

.- No hay problema… - Shadow se le quedo mirando unos segundos hasta que aparto a mirada nervioso – L-lo siento, me llamo Shadow, Shadow The Hedgehog para servirte – Estrecho su mano con la de ella en un simpático saludo.

.- Un placer, María, María Robotnik – Se soltaron de la mano.

.- Pues el placer es todo mío señorita María – Hizo una pequeña reverencia a lo que María rio con simpatía.

.- Eres muy gracioso, lamento a verte molestado – Se sonrojo un poco al recordar el tropezón tan vergonzoso.

.- No es ninguna molestia de verdad – Paso su mano detrás de la nuca con algo de pena - ¿Te dirigías hacia algún lado?

.- La verdad es que no – Respondió María – Solo intentaba alejarme de mi casa.

.- No me digas, ¿algún pleito? – Atino el erizo.

.- Así es – Se quejó alzando un poco la voz – Siempre deciden para mi aunque no me guste.

.- Ni que lo digas – Shadow rodo los ojos al recordar la horrible cara de Scourge – Bueno entonces ¿Por qué no te sientas un rato? Ya sabes para calmarte un poco – Sugirió animadamente.

.- Me encantaría pero no quisiera interrumpir – Bajo la mirada algo apenada.

.- Descuida, solo estaba leyendo, anda ven – La guio hasta la banca en donde minutos antes estaba sentado.

Shadow tomo su libro para sentarse y poner su bolsa sobre las piernas y luego el libro, María tomo asiento a su lado mientas pasaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y se acomodaba la blusa con delicadeza. Shadow no podía creer lo bella que era, sus lindos ojos azules resaltaban mucho, y eso es algo que le gustó mucho. Por otra parte María no podía ni voltear a verlo, le apenaba mucho estar a su lado y no porque le desagradara, sino porque lo encontraba realmente atractivo.

María se tragó un poco la pena y giro un poco para ver lo que su acompañante estaba haciendo, lo siguiente la sorprendería: Shadow estaba leyendo con parsimonia mientras sostenía el libro de la forma más delicada posible con ambas manos, sus ojos iban de un lado al otro dejando ver que su lectura continuaba con toda la tranquilidad, tenía la pierna algo cruzada haciendo de mesa para recargar el libro en ella y una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

El corazón de María comenzó a latir con fuerza a la vez que un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, se sorprendió al ver que Shadow giraba para verla a ella ya que sentía su mirada sobre él.

.- ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunto de manera algo ingenua cuando la vio sorprendida.

.- N-Na-Na – Se giró rápidamente para esconder su sonrojo – Nada, o es nada solo, me preguntaba qué era lo que estabas leyendo, perdona si interrumpí.

Shadow pestañeo un par de veces confundido para luego soltar una carcajada sorprendiendo a María quien después regreso la mirada hacia él.

.- ¿De qué te estas riendo? – pregunto una María algo ofendida. Shadow coloco su separador y cerro el libro.

.- De nada es solo que eres algo extraña – Se limpió una lagrimita asomada de su ojo derecho de tanta risa.

.- No soy extraña, solo soy yo misma – Se cruzó de brazos pero luego los regreso con sorpresa al ver el libro de Shadow frente a ella.

.- Toma, si quieres lee el resumen de la parte de atrás – Le entrego el libro a lo que ella lo tomo desconcertada y luego sonrió.

Ambos pasaron la tarde platicando, primero de lo interesante que sonaba el libro, luego del autor, después de cualquier cosa que los hiciera estar más tiempo cerca del otro sin que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Scourge caminaba de un lado a otro un poco apresurado, se notaba que estaba impaciente. Regreso a donde su caminata empezó: El escritorio.

Abrió uno de los primeros cajones y lo cerro de inmediato, repitió esta acción con otros tres cajones más hasta que en el cuarto, el segundo cajón del lado derecho que llegaba casi hasta el suelo, metió la mano para luego sacar un revólver Smith &amp; Wesson M1917, su arma favorita. La tomo del lado derecho y la giro un par de veces frente a él admirándola, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro con satisfacción.

.- Algún di mi pequeña… - Suspiro – algún día… - Un par de toques en la puerta lo sacaron de su trance - ¿Qué? – Exclamó furioso a la vez que devolvía el arma al cajón de donde lo saco segundos antes.

.- Ya llego tu "paquete" – Era Knuckles al otro lado de la puerta.

Scourge no podía creer lo rápido que había llegado, aunque él no es mu paciente que digamos. Dejo de lado el escritorio no sin antes tomas una hoja con varios datos escritos en ella. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la mirada seria de su mano derecha, se volvió para cerrar con llave impidiéndole la entrada a millones de curiosos.

.- ¿Dónde está? – Pregunto con ansia a lo que Knuckles señalo hacia el frente.

.- En el cuarto de prueba – Cruzo los brazos – No se ha abierto como lo pediste.

.- Perfecto, supongo que Shadow esta ya mismo en el cuarto de pruebas ¿no? – Pudo ver la mirada de seriedad de Knuckles desmoronándose - … esta ¿no?

.- Veras, lo intentamos detener pero Shadow nos pasó a todos encima, incluso casi me rompe el brazo – Exclamo señalando un pequeño moretón en donde había sido la agresión de parte del erizo azabache. Scourge sentía su sangre arder.

.- ¡MALDITA SEA! – Pateo un bote que estaba por hi cerca arrojándolo hacia la otra pared - ¡TU! – Señalo a Knuckles – Ve a la ciudad y tráemelo ¡Ahora!

.- P-Pero ¿Qué con eso de que no podemos salir? – Scourge lo tomo del cuello para clavar su mirada furiosa en los confundidos ojos del echidna.

.- Sin mi autorización pero ¡ahora te la estoy dando, inútil! ¡Ve a buscarlo! – Lo soltó bruscamente empujándolo un poco hacia atrás.

Knuckles se dio la vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida, dejando a un Scourge demasiado furioso como para golpear cosas mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de pruebas, donde su "paquete" lo estaba esperando.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Ya eran quince pasadas las siete de la tarde, el ambiente cambio a un color naranja con café, lo que significaba que era hora de marcharse, pero eso no les importo, ni a María ni a Shadow. Ambos ahora caminaban por una avenida con toda la calma del universo y con el tiempo olvidado. No habían parado de platicar, siempre aparecía algún tema por más mínimo que fuese para conversarlo entre ambos.

.- Creo que está oscureciendo – Adivino María al regresar al mundo real.

.- ¿Quieres que te guie hasta tu casa? – Pregunto con amabilidad a lo que María contesto rápidamente.

.- N-No así estoy bien, no está lejos y aún hay luz en las calles – Sacudió sus manos un poco angustiada.

.- ¿De verdad?, a veces las calles más seguras del planeta tienen su lado oscuro y podrían enseñarlo en los momentos más inoportunos – Comento con algo de inocencia en su mirada, un gesto que a su acompañante se le hizo de lo más tierno.

.- De verdad has leído demasiados libros – Rio un poco – Pero gracias, de verdad no es necesario – Pudo ver la mirada de preocupación que poseía Shadow en ese momento mientras miraba a todos lados con algo de angustia – Si te quedas más tranquilo puedo hablarle a mi… a mi hermano para que me recoja aquí en la esquina

.- ¿De verdad? – Pregunto sorprendido.

.- Claro, de verdad – Sacó su teléfono con disimulo y marco un numero rápido. Mientras hablaba se paseaba de aquí para allá rodeando a Shadow y de vez en cuando jugaba con su cabello y miraba el nombre de las calles en donde estaban ambos. Colgó el teléfono, lo guardo y se giró hacia Shadow – Listo, dice que llegara en unos minutos.

.- Excelente – Sonrió Shadow – Lamento haber molestado a tu hermano

.- No, está bien, es su deber – Sonrió con simpatía hasta que pudo ver un par de luces acercándose a ambos – Creo que es él – Señalo el auto a lo que Shadow volteo para comprobar lo que decía.

.- Bueno creo que, es todo por hoy – Suspiro algo cansado.

.- Si – Bajó la mirada algo decepcionada – Oye, ¿Puedo verte el día de mañana?

.- ¡Claro! – Exclamo Shadow emocionado – Bueno, digo que, si, si claro, ¿a qué hora?

.- ¿Te parece a las 10? – Un Volkswagen blanco se detuvo justo frente a ellos.

.- Disculpe la demora señorita María – Era Andrej, usando un smoking negro, bajo del lujoso coche y abrió la puerta trasera para que María entrara.

.- S-Si Andrej gracias… - Escucho como Shadow ahogaba una risa.

.- ¿Tu hermano te dice "señorita? – A María se le desplomo la presión con eso.

.- Amm si, si, es que bueno, el ve mucho… mucho anime, si, y está viendo uno donde el personaje principal es un mayordomo y le gusta hacer eso de disfrazarse de ese tipo de personajes y esas cosas – Shadow rio nuevamente.

.- Señorita, no me gustaría importunarla pero su madre la espera para la cena – Insistió Andrej.

.- Si, espera, dame un segundo – Se acercó a Shadow para darle un beso rápido sobre su mejilla derecha, dejándolo en shock – Mañana, a las 10, en el parque ¿De acuerdo?

.- Claro, no faltare – Contesto saliendo de su trance. Ambos se despidieron antes de que María subiera al auto y por fin ella se fue.

.- ¡SHADOW! – Escucho detrás de él, a lo que, sorprendido volteo.

.- Ah… hola Knuckles…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

.- ¿Anime, señorita? – Pregunto Andrej con curiosidad al detenerse en una luz roja.

.- Lo siento… pero no quiero que mis amigos me vean como una niña mimada… - Se apeno - ¿Me ayudarías con esto? Te lo pido – Suplico mirando el retrovisor a lo que Andrej solo suspiro.

* * *

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Díganme ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Lo sé es un poco corto uwu pero de todas maneras nwn déjenme saber en los comentarios su parte favorita. La mayoría de veces no los respondo a menos que sea alguna pregunta pero créanme que los leo y les doy importancia y lugar en el fanfic (en cuanto a mejorar)

¡POR CIERTO! En mi profile encontraran mi página oficial de Facebook donde encontraran todas las actualizaciones que haga y avisos en caso de que no pueda subir capitulo.

SEE YA NEXT CAP. nwn


	3. Impuntual

**IMPUNTUAL**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Al siguiente día:

María se sentía mas que feliz, había encontrado a un chico misterioso y realmente guapo, de verdad le había caído muy bien y parcia que tenían algo en común. Deseaba de verdad volver a verlo… y lo haría…

Se levantó a las 7 de la mañana y casi no durmió por la noche pues el erizo inundaba su mente desde que se despidieron. Busco una blusa que le pareciera adecuada y unos jeans que combinaran, se dio una ducha y después se vistió, quería verla linda y no sabía exactamente porque, solo conversaría con él. Se secó el cabello y luego lo cepillo, bajo las escaleras dispuesta a desayunar algo pero al llegar a la cocina todo comenzó mal…

.- María, hija mía, que bueno que estés despierta a esta hora – Su madre sonrió pero ella no… A su lado la acompañaba Sonic… ese chico que quería desposarla con el consentimiento de su madre.

.- Hola Mary – Hablo Sonic, mirando con ojos de amor a María.

.-… me llamo María… ¿Qué hace él aquí? – Señalo molesta por la presencia del erizo azulado.

.- Vino a verte, por supuesto querida – Exclamo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

.- Pero yo no lo quiero ver a él… ahora si me disculpan – Dio media vuelta dispuesta a caminar.

.- Espera María – Su madre se había levantado de su asiento – Sonic vino a llevarte de paseo.

.-… ¿Qué?...

.- Si querida Mary – Sonic se levantó por igual y camino hacia ella – Vine a que paseemos un rato y conversemos, me gustaría estar más a tu lado y creo que esta es una excelente mañana para hacerlo.

María estaba en shock, ¿Ahora qué haría? Tenía que ver a Shadow en una hora y este niño mimado y entrometido vino en el peor de los momentos, no quería ni iba a salir con él, muy en el fondo se reusaba y no se daba la tarea de disimular su enojo hacia el erizo pero luego se le ocurrió un plan…

.- De acuerdo… vamos…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Las 6 de la mañana, era su hora obligatoria de levantarse, no tenía un horario por su trabajo pero no le gustaba desperdiciar los rayos que el sol se molestaba en mandar por las mañanas así que por eso se levantaba temprano por su cuenta además de que ese día tenía una muy buena excusa para ello.

A las 7 de la mañana, Knuckles lo invito a hacer algunos tiros en el campo de entrenamiento del lugar para practicar sus tiros con algunas armas de fuego, eso de verdad que le encantaba a Shadow (no más que leer) pero si lo disfrutaba mucho pero esa mañana se veía muy perdido, como si su cuerpo estuviera en ese lugar pero su mente en otro planeta y quizás en otro universo.

Esto mismo noto Knuckles, Shadow no estaba poniendo nada de su esfuerzo en atinarle a ninguno de los blancos, el erizo azabache siempre tuvo muy buena puntería y siempre atinaba a donde debía disparar pero ahora solo se limitaba a ver la mira y disparar sin pensarlo, no daba ni al blanco y mucho menos cerca del mismo y no le importaba, normalmente se frustraría y lo volvía a intentar hasta atinar pero ahora no, solo se conformaba con el tiro que había dado.

.- Shadow… - Llamo el equidna quien esperaba a que Shadow disparara pero estaba demasiado perdido como para escucharlo – Shadow… - llamo un poco más fuerte - ¡SHADOW CARAJO!

.- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Grito algo sorprendido Shadow quien accidentalmente disparo al lado equivocado a unos centímetros del equidna quien retrocedió ante eso.

.- ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? – Knuckles dejo el arma en el suelo – Estas en las nubes, y no sé de qué planeta.

.- Lo siento – se excusó Shadow – creo que no he dormido muy bien hoy…

.- Eso es porque te levantas a la hora en que no te llaman… - Suspiro – Oye, recuerda que te mandaron a hacer una misión muy importante en algunos meses, no lo vallas a arruinar.

.- No te preocupes, no lo hare, soy demasiado listo como para permitirme ese tipo de fallos – Exclamo con vanidad sobre sí mismo al momento en que solo alzaba su arma con un movimiento elegante y disparaba dando así en el blanco pues ya estaba menos distraído.

.- Ese tiro nunca lo había visto antes…

.- Se llama: amor a primera vista – comento

.- ¿Por qué un nombre tan cursi?

.- Porque solo vi la mira una vez… y… creo que di al blanco… - sonrió muy contento a lo que Kncukles pudo ver un aire de simpatía y amor en su mirada.

.- Wow, creo que ya se lo que pasa – Exclamo alejándose de Shadow mientras ponía las manos frente a él – ¡Estás enamorado!

.- ¿Se nota? – Su sonrisa no desaparecía.

.- Se nota a kilómetros – Se acercó al azabache para luego abrazarlo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro – Anda amigo, dime ¿Quién es?

.- Ni loco, jamás te diría, me molestarías con eso noche y día

.- Que poeta, pero enserio dime, no le diré a nadie – Entrelazo sus manos en son de súplica.

.- Si de verdad quieres saber… quiero que me cubras… todo el día, iré a verla de nuevo.

.- Ah no, eso sí que no, ayer Scourge casi me cuelga porque no estabas, ¿ahora qué le voy a decir? Dime – Se cruzó de brazos mirando como Shadow ponía pose de pensamiento.

.- Algo se te ocurrirá, por ahora, debo ir a arreglarme para salir – Se encamino con parsimonia hacia la salida.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Shadow estaba sumamente feliz, María era encantadora y de verdad que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. A veces él hacia bocetos en carboncillo cuando no podía dormir y eso es justamente lo que hizo esa noche en vela. Se puso a dibujar todo lo que recordaba de María, aunque solo la dibujo de los hombros a la cabeza, era realmente linda y muy bonita, sus ojos azules le encantaron e hipnotizaron, su manera de hablar y de expresarse, su cabello tan largo y lizo de un tono dorado, la manera en la que se movía de lado a lado en el momento en que le hablaba a su raro hermano, de verdad, era perfecta y enserio quería verla de nuevo.

Ya había salido y fue al mismo para que del día anterior donde encontró a María y la ayudo e invito a sentarse en su misma banca. Se sentó y luego miro su reloj de muñeca: las 10 en punto.

Sonrió, esperaba que no tardaría para nada así que se quedó ahí sin hacer nada, llevaba su libro en la bolsa de ayer, los sacó y comenzó a leer pero su inquietud hacia que viera su reloj cada minuto y cada minuto que transcurría se le hacía demasiado eterno.

Dieron las 11 y no aparecía…

Las 12 y no había rastros de ella…

La 1 de la tarde y nada…

Las 4 de la tarde y aun no llegaba…

Suspiro con pesadez al dar las 4:30 de la tarde y ver que no la veía por ningún lado, de todas formas la esperaría, toda una vida si eso requería.

Las 6 de la tarde y su decepción comenzó a aparecer alejando la alegría de su mente…

* * *

**Fin de este Capitulo**

Wuaaa pobre de mi Shadow lo dejaron plantado en el alt- ejem ejem perdón, divagué XD

Comenten su parte favorita y lamento si fue algo corto este fanfic :D

Los quiere:

Sharia / / S-Shadow-S


	4. Otra Perspectiva

**OTRA PERSPECTIVA**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

María estaba que se suicidaba en esos momentos. Se encontraba sobre la limosina del tan afamado erizo cerúleo, uno de los choferes de este conducía el vehículo con parsimonia. Su madre los acompañaba puesto que Sonic parecía querer caerle mucho mejor a lo que él pensaba su "futura suegra" pero eso ni en sueños…

Ese día fue horrible, cada cinco minutos María revisaba su reloj de muñeca blanco de perlas de la mano izquierda y no paraba de mover su pierna derecha de arriba abajo con nerviosismo.

Los tres pararon en un restaurante lujoso de 5 estrellas María pidió lo que sea, la verdad estaba más ansiosa que hambrienta en ese momento, Sonic, por desgracia, noto su raro comportar.

.- ¿María pasa algo? – Pregunto en aire preocupado.

.- No, no es nada… - Miro de nuevo su reloj, las 12 de la tarde - ¿No están tardando demasiado?

.- Pero que dices, si acaba de irse el mesero con nuestra orden – Cuestiono su madre igual de preocupada que Sonic.

.- Pues parece eternidad… - Suspiro con pesadez.

Su merienda estuvo tranquila, solo que ambos erizos seguían preocupados por la chica de ojos azules quien comía demasiado rápido a su parecer. Terminado aquello María tenía esperanzas de irse a ver a su erizo azabache pero aun no terminaba su horrible tortura. Subieron a la limosina nuevamente solo para dirigirse a un museo recién inaugurado, Sonic sabía que a su querida eriza le gustaban esas cosas pero ella no parecía muy interesada en ir que digamos, el chofer desvió su camino y paso justo al lado del parque donde Shadow y ella quedaron de verse, al notar aquello María pego su rostro al vidrio de la ventana, vio su reloj, las 2 de la tarde, miro de nuevo el parque con desilusión, ya era muy tarde de seguro ni seguiría ahí… alto… se podía ver la banca en donde se conocieron… ese era…

.- Dios mío… - María cubrió su boca con ambas manos al ver a su erizo sentado en esa banca leyendo… la estaba esperando.

.- ¿María?... – Esta no aparto la mirada de la ventana – María… - Su mente y sentidos estaban bloqueados y su cuerpo en shock - ¡Mary! – Dio un salto y se giró rápidamente hacia el cerúleo quien se sorprendió al verla - … ¿Por qué lloras mi dulce?...

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Tomo su arma toscamente y apunto hacia su objetivo, vio la mirilla del mismo y después de hacer una mueca disparo contra su objetivo las veces que su arma pudo.

Se sentía cansado pero de todas maneras esto haría que Scourge dejara de molestarlo un rato, también para que sus emociones no hicieran su corazón explotar.

No estaba enojado, tenía melancolía acumulada, sabía que ella era buena y no tenía intenciones de faltar ese día, por alguna razón podía comprenderla, y eso que apenas la vio el día anterior.

Se quedó esperándola hasta las 12 de la noche, la hora en la que Knuckles fue por él a esa banca pues lo andaban buscando desde la tarde.

Él se negaba a abandonar ese lugar y de no a ver sido por el equidna se hubiera pasado la noche en el parque como vago.

"La oscuridad de las calles esconde a los peores criminales" Pff por favor, ¿violadores? ¿Asesinos? ¿Drogadictos? Pudieron a ver ido hacia él y los hubiera matado con un solo movimiento, por algo Scourge no lo dejaba ir y no era por ser presumido, esa era la realidad y nadie se lo podía negar.

.- Mierda… - Exclamo al ver que su pistola se quedó sin municiones de plástico, sustitutos de municiones reales pues en la sala de prueba, donde se encontraba, no se desperdiciaban tan valiosas balas.

Recargo para apuntar de nuevo y seguir disparando.

Nunca tuvo una vida normal ahora que lo pensaba mejor. Nadie lo conocía bien solo Scourge y hasta eso le mintió en la mayoría de las cosas que le dijo, hizo parecer su vida una tragedia ante el erizo de tonos verdes pero la realidad… era peor que lo que le dijo.

Le había dicho algo como: Me crie en la calle, no sé dónde están mis padre ni que fue de ambos. He sobrevivido estos años de vida que llevo robando y escabulléndome, hasta ahora nadie me ha visto hacerlo. ¿Cómo es que se leer? Me sentaba bajo la ventana de una señora mayor que le leía cuentos a su nieta y comencé a entender los símbolos raros de las paredes llamados "letras" y luego "palabras" y luego lo que eran las "oraciones" y esas cosas.

Y todo eso encajaba con el día en que conoció a su jefe, lo conoció en la calle, mientras ahorcaba a un tipo… lo mejor es que todo se lo creyó.

Jamás le diría a nadie sobre su vida pasada por que no se suicidaría él, si no el que escucho su historia.

.-… mierda… - Sin municiones de nuevo.

.- Oye ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí?

.- Ahora no, estorbo – Cargo de nuevo el arma y la coloco en posición.

.-… no fue ¿cierto? – Shadow abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y disparo por accidente dándole a una de las pantallas del lugar destruyéndola, un silencio incomodo inundo el cuarto hasta que una carcajada de parte del erizo estremeció a Knuckles.

.- No sé de qué me hablas – Dejo el arma en su lugar y camino hacia la entrada – solo quería recompensar con algo a Scourge… - Paso de largo sin detenerse, Knuckles lo miro compasivo.

Otra mentira a su lista…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Sola… por fin… pero… muy tarde…

María estaba en su habitación, encerrada y solo con la luz de la lámpara iluminándola, sentada en su cama abrazando sus piernas.

Fueron de aquí a allá, de un lado a otro y sin tiempo de escapar, aun lo recuerda.

A las 6 de la tarde, Shadow seguía en la banca, había avanzado drásticamente en su lectura, a las 7 de la noche pasaron de nuevo por ese lugar, pudo ver como el erizo quitaba el separador y cerraba el libro… lo termino.

Las 11 de la noche y seguían afuera, el maldito erizo cerúleo de nombre "Sonic" hizo mayor su tortura al hacer que su chofer pasara de nuevo por el parque solo para ver al azabache tendido sobre el pasto frente a la banca mirando el cielo, no parecía tener expresión alguna, solo se veía indiferente y muy pensativo… la espero más de 12 horas y ella… no pudo hacer nada.

Su frustración era muy grande, quería volver a verlo pero dudaba que este le creyera o que al menos al día siguiente regresara al lugar donde lo dejo plantó.

No podía dormir, se la había pasado llorando desde que llegaron a su casa, se sentía deprimida, era una persona diferente a las que conocía, una persona normal, a ella jamás le gusto clasificar a la gente según el peso de sus carteras, si tenían automóviles o no, si estudiaron o no, a todos los veía con los mismos ojos pero su madre no lo creía así…

Podrá ser una madre bondadosa y carismática, pero jamás se junta con alguien de clase baja, todos deben tener millones para que ella les hable… como ese tal Sonic…

Miro la ventana, se podía ver el gran patio que tenían, la reja y luego un poco de la calle y los faros iluminándola. Al igual que los faros, una pequeña señal de esperanza apareció, si, iría de nuevo al parque, temprano, sin retrasos, sin erizos azules que son muy molestos… sola y sin ayuda.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

A la mañana siguiente se sentía fresca y renovada, tenía una misión que cumplir, salió de la cama y tomo una ducha, se arregló lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la alcoba, las 7 de la mañana, una buena hora para escapar de su casa. Sin hacer ruido aparente camino hacia la puerta principal, no había nadie, todos dormían plácidamente, era perfecto.

.- ¿Podría saber a dónde va a estas horas? – De no ser porque cubrió su boca hubiera despertado a todo el mundo con el grito de susto que iba a dar.

.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Cuestiono molesta retirando la mano de Andrej.

.- Siempre estoy aquí desde las 5 de la mañana, señorita.

.- Wow… no importa, no vas a impedir que salga de la casa.

.- No pensaba hacerlo – María ladeo la cabeza dudosa – Se lo que ocurre con usted… tardaría demasiado en llegar en transporte público pero para su suerte – Alzo las llaves de la camioneta que tenían – Yo soy su chofer…

* * *

**Fin de este Capitulo**

Que intensidad X3 Les tengo una cuestión ¿Dónde se pone comúnmente o donde es correcto colocar el reloj de muñeca? Lo que pasa es que me dicen que va del lado izquierdo y me lo repiten mucho porque cada vez que me pongo un reloj así lo pongo de mi lado derecho, un poco incómodo pero no puedo ponérmelo del lado opuesto, ustedes díganme. Como sea, ojala haya sido de su agrado este capítulo, cualquier cosa ya lo saben, publico en mi página oficial de Facebook (el link está en mi profile de Fanfiction) y subiré contenido nuevo a YouTube (subí un video sobre esos cambios para los que les gusta el GamePlay, y sobre todo los video-juegos :D) También subo mis dibujos. Espero poder escribirles la semana que viene :3

Gracias por leer, los quiere:

Sharia / / S-Shadow-S

Si alguien necesita algo de mí, ya saben que para eso se inventaron los comentarios y los MP's en casos personales.


	5. ¿Y María?

**¿Y MARÍA?**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

María se encontraba sentada en la banca donde se había quedado el azabache hasta tarde el día anterior, eran las 8 de la mañana, Andrej no tardo nada en irla a dejar al parque hace rato pero María le pidió que se fuera para que no le levantara sospechas a su madre además de que le hizo jurar no decir nada al respecto.

Miraba el cielo pensativa, sus manos jugueteaban con algo plano y rectangular: Un pedazo de cartón con un listón rojo, por lo que había recordado era algo así como el separador del azabache, seguro lo olvido por accidente, bajo la mirada y vio con detenimiento el material, lo giraba para verlo con detalle, sonrió y lo guardo en su bolsa muy bien oculto para que este no se saliera en un descuido.

Miro alrededor, no había casi nadie en el lugar, solo un par de estudiantes que iban de paso, unos pocos vendedores que habrían sus negocios, alguna que otra persona deambulando por las calles, entre ellas le pareció ver a un erizo igualito al molesto Sonic que por desgracia conocía pero de un color verde muy llamativo, no le dio importancia y siguió mirando alrededor. Un par de minutos más tarde sintió la presión de sentirse sola e insegura, agacho la cabeza y abrazo su bolsa, sentía que había sido una muy mala idea a ver llegado muy temprano, seguro el ni siquiera se levantaría a esas horas, no pensó muy bien la situación, tomo discretamente su teléfono y busco el número de Andrej, regresaría más tarde al parque.

.- ¿María? – Alzo la cabeza exaltada y ahí estaba, parecía escena de película, el sol que apenas salía detrás del erizo iluminaba su silueta, su mirada confundida que se plantaba en ella era lo más inexplicable, llevaba puesta una chamarra colgando de uno de sus brazos - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Esa segunda pregunta la saco de su fantasía cinematográfica, recordó el motivo y agacho de nuevo la cabeza apenada.

.- Lamento lo de ayer…

.- ¿Ayer? – Ladeó la cabeza confundido.

.- Lamento no a ver venido…

.- Ah, eso, descuida no es ningún problema – Sonrió con tranquilidad a lo que ella le respondió de la misma forma.

.- Tendré que recompensarte con algo.

.- No claro que no, así estamos bien – Tomo asiento al lado de la rubia – Pero ¿Qué hacías aquí sola tan temprano?

.- Bueno es que tenía la esperanza de verte para disculparme por la falta del día de ayer – Jugueteo con su cabello apenada, al menos su estrés se había ido - ¿Y tú? Pensé que no vendrías.

.- Bueno – Alzo su brazo rascándose la cabeza – Vine a hacer un encargo.

.- Dios mío, ¿Qué te paso? – Exclamo María con preocupación al ver un ligero rastro de líquido carmesí resbalando por su brazo.

.- ¿Dónde? – Sus ojos fueron guiados por el dedo índice de la eriza – Oh, esto, es que tropecé hace rato y caí mal – Sonrió nervioso al estarle contando una mentira.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Eran las 5 de la mañana, el equipo B de Scourge se estaba infiltrando a en un almacén subterráneo para recuperar lo que era de su compañía. Se suponía que habían mandado un pedido, este llego, pero el dinero no por lo que el erizo verdoso se puso furioso y mando a un escuadrón por el pedido.

Entre ese grupo se encontraba Shadow, casi liderando, todos vestían de telas oscuras y cubrían sus bocas para que su identidad se quedara en un secreto, pero algo salió mal en uno de los andenes del almacén y una lluvia de municiones comenzó, eran ellos contra los que resguardaban el lugar con sus vidas, Shadow solo había ido como ayudante en caso de que la situación se pusiera peor, todos seguían en su problema cubriéndose de los disparos entreteniendo al enemigo para que el azabache pudiera escabullirse entre un montón de cajas y sorprenderlos uno por uno del lado enemigo y así fue. Tuvo que hacer uso de su arma y disparó contra las piernas de los atacantes, el equipo B detuvo el fuego y se acercó a ello pero en un descuido Shadow recibió el roce de una bala en el brazo la cual no le dio importancia y lo dejo así.

Recuperaron el encargo luego de dejar inconscientes a los ladrones y huyeron. En cuanto regresaron con Scourge su trabajo ya había terminado, algo fácil, sencillo y rápido y lo mejor es que no se perdió nada, Shadow miro su reloj: las 6:40, ya se le había escapado el sueño por lo que no tuvo de otra más que deambular por la ciudad y de paso buscar su maldito separador que olvido cuando Knuckles lo llevo contra su voluntad al cuartel.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

.- ¿Estás seguro de estar bien?

.- Por completo, no me duele, ya lo había olvidado.

.- Aunque no te duela deberías cuidarte – Rebusco entre su bolsa y tomo un pedazo de papel higiénico que llevaba – Dame tu brazo – Shadow obedeció mirándola con atención, esta humedeció el papel con un poco de saliva y lo paso por entre la línea de sangre ya seca y luego sobre la herida.

.- Shhh… arde… - Se quejó evitando moverse.

.- Ya está, no hice gran cosa, pero de verdad ten más cuidado.

.- Lo tendré, muchas gracias – Ambos soltaron en risas sin ninguna preocupación y sin saber que alguien los vigilaba.

Ambos erizos se incorporaron y comenzaron una caminata alrededor del lugar.

.- Y dime… ¿Qué más te gusta hacer además de leer? – Pregunto enarcando una sonrisa hacia el azabache.

.- No mucho, solo eso, en mi… casa son muy molestos y es con lo único que me entretengo.

.- ¿Cuántos libros lees por año? – Palpo su bolsa para asegurarse de que el pedazo de cartón estuviera bien escondido.

.- ¿Por año? – Miro hacia el cielo pensativo – Pues… no los he contado pero cada mes compro dos nuevos.

.- Como 24 por año ¿no es así?

.- Podría decirse pero sinceramente no estoy seguro – Se encogió de hombros - ¿A ti que te gusta hacer? – Se detuvieron frente a un árbol que dejaba ver flores hermosas creciendo en él.

.- Me pasa lo mismo que a ti, en realidad no tengo ningún pasatiempo, de vez en cuanto hago manualidades y esas cosas pero nada concreto – Suspiro con pesadez – Mi madre no deja de molestarme al igual que… un "amigo" mío… - Se sobre salto al sentir el roce de la mano de Shadow sobre su mejilla, esta se volvió para verlo mientras que este le acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja izquierda para colocarle el tallo de una de las flores poniéndosela de adorno.

.- Combina – Sonrió - ¿Y qué manualidades haces? – María salió de su letargo sonrojándose levemente y mirando al suelo, después al cielo.

.- A veces hago cajas de regalo… o pulseras… mmm… cosas con papel como origami – hizo ademán con las manos como si doblara el aire.

.- Suena interesante, podrías enseñarme alguna vez, claro, si te pareciera bien.

.- Claro que puedo, pero a cambio de que me prestes un libro – Cruzo los brazos.

.- Por supuesto, ¿Qué tipo de libro? – Se puso nervioso ¿Y si le pedía que le enseñara los libros que tenía? Eran muchos y tendría que llevarla al cuartel, cosa que sería peligrosa.

.- Tu escoge el que más te haya gustado y me lo prestas, así al menos me entretengo también en otra cosa – Vio como Shadow miraba a todos lados pensativo y lo tomo del brazo llamando su atención – Ya tendrás tiempo para pensarlo, ven, vamos a buscar algo de comer.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Knuckles caminaba por el cuartel pensativo, jamás había visto a Shadow de esa manera, solo en una ocasión y eso fue cuando Scourge le quemo dos libros a propósito, Shadow era un tipo serio pero al menos se burlaba de la gente y cuando iban a alguna parte por encargo de Scourge como lo habían hecho esa mañana él era el primero en la línea pero esta vez no pareció importarle. "Está enamorado" Se dijo a sí mismo en mente mientras sonreía "Ya tengo con que molestarlo".

El equidna no era ningún idiota, Shadow ya había hecho de las suyas con él y no le había gustado, ahora que se presentaba la oportunidad no la iba a desperdiciar. Si, si, el chantaje es malo pero ¿y qué? Bueno, por dios, solo miren en donde estaban trabajando, su jefe era narcotraficante, vendedor de armas ilegales, secuestrador, homicida, y sus trabajitos los hacían ellos, su empleados, ¿ya que más importaría el chantaje?

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

En casa de María las cosas no se habían puesto bonitas. La madre de la eriza rubia la buscaba como loca y mando a todos su empleaos a buscarla, Amy la buscaba por el jardín mientras que Andrej se limitó a quedarse parado frente a las grandes rejas que daban hacia la calle mirándola sin expresión alguna.

Él era chofer y mayordomo de ambas erizas, no tenía algún otro papel, sin embargo respetaba mucho su trabajo y las decisiones de sus amas siempre y cuando no hubiera peligro en ellas. Hizo un juramento, no tanto como empleado si no como amigo, el conocía a María demasiado como para saber que esto la estaba haciendo feliz, ella siempre luchaba por lo que quería aunque no tuviera ayuda de nadie.

Una gran limosina se plantó frente a las rejas, Andrej las abrió de par en par dejándola pasar, cuando la parte trasera del vehículo paso frente a él pudo ver en su interior a Sonic hablando por teléfono con un elegante ramo de flores bien cuidadas recostadas en el asiento a su lado y luciendo un smoking impecable, la mente se le aclaro y se pudo dar cuenta del porque todo mundo buscaba a María: El cerúleo se le iba a declarar ese día.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Mientras tanto, Shadow y María se encontraban en un restaurante familiar, ambos comiendo hot cakes sentados en la mesa uno frente a otro, María había ordenado una malteada e vainilla y Shadow solo un jugo de naranja.

.- ¿Y siempre sales a leer? – Pregunto dando un sorbo a su deliciosa y fría bebida.

.- La mayoría de las veces, hay mucho ruido en mi casa y no me concentro así que decido salir – Dio un bocado a su desayuno.

.- ¿Vas al colegio? – Movió lentamente el popote de su bebida mezclando su contenido.

.- Estudio en casa, como no vivo ni solo ni con padres además de que no me mantienen pues, no puedo pagar un colegio pero si un tutor – Dio un sorbo al jugo y continuo – Ahora estamos de vacaciones, así que no lo he visto.

.- Ya veo, pero, ¿y tus padres?

.- Nunca los conocí.

.- ¿De verdad? – Exclamo sorprendida.

.- Así es, crecí en la calle – No iba a contar distintas versiones de su mentira acerca de él, obviamente si conocía a sus padres pero prefería ahorrarse el ver a la gente llorando por él si soltaba toda la sopa.

.- Disculpa, creo que pregunte algo fuera de tema – Se excusó con preocupación.

.- No, para nada, está bien – Sonrió – Además, eso ya paso, vivo muy bien y no me falta nada – Se acomodó en su silla y clavo los codos sobre la mesa y apoyo la cabeza sobre la palma de sus manos mirando a María - ¿Y tus padres? – Pregunto para cambiarle el tema a la chica.

.- Bueno, mi papá vive en otro continente, hace… negocios, solo vivo con mi madre.

.- ¿También con tu hermano?

.- ¿Mi qué?

.- Tu hermano, el que se pasa de friki.

.- ¿Friki?

.- El que ve anime, que te recogió la noche anterior.

.- Aaaah – Exclamo recordando – Si, también con él – Soltó una sonrisa nerviosa.

.- Eres cruel con tu hermano – Carcajeo el azabache haciéndose hacia atrás seguido de María.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

.- ¿No está? – Pregunto Sonic con sorpresa.

.- Mil disculpas joven Sonic – Pidió Anel sentada frente al cerúleo - pero no la encontramos por ningún lado, ¿no sabes a donde podría a ver ido?

.- Lo lamento pero no se me ocurre nada – Se encogió de hombros.

.- Su té está listo, madame – Andrej deposito la charola con sumo cuidado para no derramar ambas tazas ni la tetera de centro además de las galletas de acompañamiento.

.- Gracias Andrej – Tomo de su brazo para que este volteara a verla cosa que hizo – María no te dijo nada ¿cierto?

.- Para nada señora, no la vi esta mañana tampoco – Explicó seriamente.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Ambos erizos caminaban a través de una plaza de tres pisos observando su alrededor, cuando María observaba algo de su interés Shadow la seguía para ver que le llamaba la atención, al parecer le gustaban las figuras de colección, muñecos de papel, de plástico de cualquier parte del mundo, era muy curiosa. Ambos se sentaron en una banca continuando su plática, Shadow alzo la vista hacia el tragaluz de edificio.

.- Parece que lloverá más tarde – Atino al ver el cielo en tonos grises.

María pudo comprobar lo que decía y dada su curiosidad saco su teléfono y reviso la hora: las 3 de la tarde, se la habían pasado horas caminando de aquí para allá pero algo de su pantalla le llamaba la atención, dos mensajes de texto recibidos, uno 2 horas más tarde y el otro hacía apenas unos minutos y ambos del mismo remitente.

Abrió el primer mensaje y lo leyó:

"_Solo para avisarle, ya es muy tarde y no tardaran en darse cuenta de la falta de su presencia."_

Abrió el segundo:

"_La están buscando, el joven Sonic acaba de llegar, llámeme para recogerla en cuanto lea este mensaje."_

.- ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunto al ver las muecas de disgusto de María tras leer los mensajes de su teléfono.

.- Es mi hermano, quiere que regrese, ¿te importaría si hago una llamada rápida?

.- Claro que no, adelante – María sonrió y se levantó de su asiento, no se alejó demasiado para comenzar a hablar por el aparato.

Shadow la mirada atento, se embobo un rato en mirar lo hermosa que le parecía, se movía con gracia y delicadeza mientras charlaba, su cabello ondeaba con cada leve movimiento, la flor que le había regalado seguía bien sujeta en su cabeza y parecía tener cuidado de no tirarla, su mirada tan clara de tonos azulados lo llevaba a otro planeta, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y nerviosismo, se sentía feliz de estar a su lado y le empezaba a agradar aún más sus compañía aun cuando apenas se conocían. No le gustaría estarle mintiendo pero no quería que ella supiera sobre él, seguro lo odiaría, o le daría asco estar con él, tal vez solo se pondría a llorar y lo compadecería, el chiste era no verla sufrir pero no apartarla de él. Si, le parecía malo no decirle la verdad pero ni un alma debía enterarse. Regreso a la realidad cuando vi que ella regresaba.

.- Listo, lo lamento pero mi hermano viene por mí ahora – Guardo el teléfono en su bolsa.

.- Descuida, vamos, hay que ir a la entrada para que te vea.

Ambos caminaron hacia la entrada de la plaza, un aguacero estaba cayendo en esos instantes, mucha gente se acumuló para no empaparse. María miro al otro extremo de la calle, Andrej ya había llegado pero parecía que no podía dar la vuelta para recogerla en donde estaban.

.- Ahí está mi hermano – Señalo ella. Shadow dirigió la mirada hacia la camioneta, estaba en el otro carril pero no había vuelta a la izquierda para pasarse del lado donde se encontraban.

El azabache tomo la chamarra que llevaba cargando toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en estos casos, cubrió la cabeza de María y los hombros de esta.

.- Ven, corre y sígueme – Con el brazo que sostenía la chamarra abrazo de lado a María cubriéndola bien.

En cuanto los coches pasaron y los peatones podían pasar, este empujo a María para que avanzara y ambos corrieron hasta el otro extremo cruzando con precaución las calles, llegaron hasta el vehículo y Shadow abrió rápidamente la puerta trasera dejando que María entrara quedándose con su prenda, cerró la puerta y aviso a Andrej que arrancara para que no se quedaran más tiempo, este agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza y el vehículo avanzo sin darle tiempo a María de despedirse o de ofrecerle ayuda. Se incorporó y asomo la cabeza en la ventana de atrás viendo como el azabache veía su partida a mitad de lluvia.

.- ¿Por qué arrancarse? – Exclamo molesta.

.- Discúlpeme pero tenemos prisa, además me lo pidió – Su mirada estaba fija al camino – Es un buen joven.

.- Si, lo es… - Miro la chamarra del erizo y la contemplo unos minutos, era negra como el con líneas rojas y el escudo de la marca, doblo la prenda con precaución y la sostuvo por todo el camino.

Al llegar a casa se hizo un alboroto. Todo mundo la interrogo, sobre todo su madre. Para su suerte Sonic había tenido que atender un asunto familiar y se fue antes de su llegada. Ella simplemente se excusó diciendo que había querido ver un espectáculo en una plaza un tanto lejana y que llamo a Andrej para que la recogiera pero antes no le había dicho nada.

Terminada la hora de la comida María subió sin más a su habitación y se encerró como era costumbre, cerro con llave y saco el pedazo de cartón del erizo, desato el listón que llevaba y lo coloco en su escritorio, tomo su computadora y se dispuso a sacar un diseño para el nuevo separador a forma de disculpas.

Tomo un papel rojo y plumones negros y comenzó a decorar, lo corto a la medida y lo adorno muy bien, utilizo un poco de papel adherible transparente para forrar el papel, le hizo un agujero y coloco el listón, se veía precioso y brillante, era un separador muy bonito según su propia opinión, lo miro de arriba abajo esperando que le gustara su regalo. Unos golpes en su puerta la distrajeron.

.- Adelante – Ordeno sin ganas, la puerta se abrió pero ella no dirigió la mirada, se escucharon unos pasos, luego, se cerró la puerta.

María se dio la vuelta, eso había sido raro, pero al ver a su cama pudo ver la chamarra del erizo que le gustaba colocada según ella la había escondido en la camioneta, sonrió, también tenía que compensar con algo a Andrej.

* * *

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Perdonenme D,X no lo habia podido continuar.

Ya me habia asustado D: esque lo hice en la escuela y me lo mande por correo pero habia aprecido un error D,X

Bueno coméntenme su parte favorita del capítulo, también les tengo una propuesta, voy a dejar que entre ustedes me describan como se imaginan a Andrej (ya vi que le pusieron el ojo XD) según lo que me comenten tomare sus rasgos y hare un dibujo de él ¿Les parece? nwn oh! Y estoy planeando hacer una sección en mi canal de YT de "Respondiendo a Fanfiction" un video creado para responder preguntas que ustedes quieran dejarme con respecto hacia mi persona o con respecto a mis fanfics, yo hare el video si veo varias preguntas y esto es para todos mis fics, si tienen una duda de ellos o algo pregunten y en el video les respondo ;)

Escriban su comentario y antes de escribir su pregunta enfrente de esta escriban "Mi pregunta es:" (así entre comillas :3) y luego escriben su pregunta :D please.

GRACIAS POR LEER, LOS QUIERE

**SHARIA / / S-SHADOW-S**


	6. Secuestro

**SECUESTRO**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Shadow caminaba directo a su propia casa, estaba empapado, con la ropa escurriendo en ríos de agua aun cuando la lluvia ya no podía alcanzarlo en ese lugar, la lluvia lo empapo sin piedad y no tenía nada con que cubrirse en ese momento más que los tejados que cubrían algunas casas en el trayecto, pero eso no le importaba, había pasado un día fenomenal junto a ella, la chica que apareció de improvisto en su vida, compartieron muchas cosas, experiencias, pensamientos, intereses, fue lo más genial que pudo a verle pasado, jamás había socializado así con alguien y menos del sexo opuesto. Puso un pie en el tapete frente a la puerta de su humilde morada cuando alguien se hizo presente.

.- Shadow - Soltó un suspiro pesado tensando los hombros al escuchar ese tono de voz y giro lentamente - ¿Dónde estabas? - Se fijó en el aspecto que tenía el erizo - ¿Que te paso? - Río burlón.

.- Nada que te importe, Knuckles - Dijo el nombre casi escupiéndolo con frialdad mientras regresaba a abrir su casa.

.- Vamos hombre no seas así - Se acercó apoyando la palma de su mano sobre la madera de la puerta cerrándola nuevamente - Anda, sabes que puedes contar con- Una fuerte, pero no mortal, patada lo lanzo lejos de la casa.

.- Largo - Gruño molesto azotando la puerta tras entrar dejando al equidna indignado y con una marca de su tenis mojado estampada en la camiseta.

En realidad no estaba molesto, ni estresado para comportarse así, no era idiota, sabía lo que su mafioso compañero tramaba con solo verlo y no se dejaría manipular por el... no más.

Dejándolo de lado y por la paz recordó a la rubia de ojos celestes que inundaba su mente cada segundo, suspiro sacando así su pequeño estrés hasta que un fuerte frío le recorrió la espina dorsal haciéndolo temblar.

.- Necesito un baño caliente... - Se dijo recordando que aún estaba empapado por la fría e intensa lluvia.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Un nuevo día comenzaba en esa linda ciudad, los pájaros cantaban al son de la mañana volviéndolo un placentero canto matutino, María despertó de su largo sueño, se incorporó sentándose en la cama y estiro lo brazos hacia los lados y luego hacia arriba mostrando un fuerte bostezo, se tallo los ojos con delicadeza aclarando su visión, los ojos le ardían un poco.

.- ¿Porque siento que algo malo pasara hoy? - Pensó para sí misma mientras su mente trabajaba para encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Al no obtener lo que buscaba se encogió de hombros y olvido el asunto, pensaba regresar al parque para encontrarse con su erizo ese día se. Shadow era un chico lindo y educado, no había conocido a nadie como el en su vida, a parte del costroso erizo cerúleo. Pensó en Sonic a la vez que hacia una mueca de desagrado, ese erizo la había estado persiguiendo desde la primaria, eran amigos de infancia hasta que se le pego en la cabeza que quería casarse con ella a toda costa.

Sonic desapareció por unos tres años y medio y cuando apareció primero la busco a ella solo para decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado y blah, blah, blah, pero algo parecía haber cambiado en él, no sabía que pero era un poco diferente.

Ella no lo amaba pero jamás se rendía, si, era simpático pero molesto y vanidoso, no como el azabache, se preocupa por ella, es amable, a veces tímido, no podría ocultarle lo que sentía lo que no muchos hacen, el demuestra que puede sentir vergüenza a veces, se apena como cualquiera, parece feliz y eso la hace feliz a ella también, no solo habla de sí mismo sino que también la escucha con atención y comparte sus ideas o memorias eh insistía... no como el cerúleo.

Sacudió la cabeza, ya había perdido mucho tiempo pensando en esas cosas, salió de la cama para ir directo a la ducha.

Mientras ella tomaba su cálido baño, en la entrada de aquella lujosa mansión se encontraba Andrej, luciendo su impecable traje y parado como un soldado con los brazos atrás mirando la calle sin preocupación, estaba esperando la llegada del erizo cerúleo, ese erizo no le daba buena pinta pero él como mayordomo ¿Que podía hacer ante eso?

Ese día ahora si se le declararía a María como esposa, el día más terrible de la pobre rubia había llegado, suspiro y comenzó a abrir la reja para dejar pasar la lujosa limosina que transportaba a Sonic.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

.- Ya es hora... - Scourge se encontraba trazando un mapa de la ciudad con un marca textos el cual abandonó a un lado para levantarse e ir a la puerta de la oficina encontrándose a Knuckles.

.- Buen día señor

.- Ahórrate el formalismo tenemos trabajo, llama a los delta los necesito en la sala de armas.

.- Señor... Shadow no esta

.-... - Llevo la palma de su mano directo a su cara - No me jodas, ¡otra vez!

.- Puedo llamar a mi equipo, estamos completos - Sonrió para el mismo.

.- No... Quiero a los delta con líder o sin él, los manejare yo solo... ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve a formarlos, inútil! - Knuckles salió corriendo entre los pasillos dejando al erizo consumirse en su cólera.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Un erizo azabache de vetas rojizas caminaba entre la gente intentando llegar a ningún lugar en específico, ya había recorrido el parque, la estación de autobuses, la plaza central, se sentía frustrado, quería agradecerle a María por el tiempo que ha estado y confiando en el pero no sabía aun con que podría sorprenderla.

Suspiro con pesadez y miro el reloj de la calle, eran ya la una y media, el tiempo se le fue volando, decidió regresar al parque para ver si ella estaba en el lugar, niños corrían con una pelota rodando entre sus pies mientras un perro los seguía divertido, los padres organizaban un día de campo pero ella no estaba, dio una vuelta al parque pero seguía sin estar en el sitio.

Al fondo pudo apreciar varios grupos de personas, tal vez familiares, quienes compartían, entre sus pequeños grupos, varios tipos de comida, bebidas y hasta postres, suspiro mientras su mirada se perdía en aquellas personas, un doloroso recuerdo le vino a la mente pero este se desvaneció casi de inmediato al sentir un balón golpeando levemente su pierna.

.- ¡Señor, ¿Podría patearla de regreso?! - Gritaba un niño a su lado derecho corriendo hacia el para acercarse.

Shadow sonrió y río por lo bajo, alzo la pelota con la punta del pie he hizo un par de trucos con el balón en el aire evitando que cayera para luego patearlo con suavidad en dirección al niño quien lo detuvo con el pie.

.- ¡Wow! - Exclamo con entusiasmo - ¡Eso fue fantástico! Muchas gracias - Se despidió con un brazo al aire a lo que el azabache le correspondió con la mano levantada y una sonrisa sin será.

.- ¿Te gustan mucho los niños? - Dio un salto de sorpresa para darse vuela y ver a su acompañante.

.- M-María - Suspiro aliviado - Me diste un buen susto... - La eriza de rubio cabello río por lo bajo.

.- Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte, ¿Buscabas a alguien?

.- No, ya no - Sonrió dulcemente.

.- Muchas gracias por lo de ayer, me divertí muchísimo - Extendió sus brazos mostrando la chaqueta doblada, limpia y en orden. - Esta limpia y seca, gracias por prestármela.

.- No era necesario, muchas gracias - La tomo y la extendió doblada en su brazo para que no le estorbara en su andar.

.- También hice esto para ti - Shadow, al alzar la vista, se encontró un hemos y pequeño separador lleno de detalles negros con un listón colgado en la parte superior, era rojo y brillaba gracias a la mica que lo cubría.

.- ¿Para mí? - Pregunto un tanto anonadado mientras tomaba el separador con delicadeza mientras lo admiraba.

.- Si - Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas obligándola a mirar hacia otro lado - Sé que no es mucho pero quería darte algo.

.- ¿Porque?

.- Solo, no sé, sentí que debía hacerlo - Unió sus manos tras su espalda y al no escuchar sonido alguno de parte del erizo volteo a verlo, pudo observar como el azabache se había perdido viendo el separador sin despegar la vista ni un segundo - ¿No te gusta? si quieres puedo hacer otro.

.- ¡No! - Exclamo saliendo de su trance - Q-Quiero decir... no... Me encanta, es solo que, nadie me había regalado algo solo porque si y esto de verdad me sorprendió... wow, muchas gracias de verdad lo adoro - Sonrió con una gran honestidad y cariño a lo que ella le respondió de la misma manera - Lamento no tener nada aun para ti, de hecho lo estaba buscando ahora mismo...

.- No te preocupes, el hecho de que pienses en algo para mí ya es un gran detalle.

Ambos se sentaron minutos más tarde en una banca que se desocupo de aquel indo parque, platicaron como siempre sobre diversos temas que tenían en común y disfrutaron del soleado día con la hermosa brisa del viento, pero no todo podía ser alegría y paz.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

.- ¿Como que no está? - Exclamo la dueña de la lujosa mansión frente a un par de criadas y Amy quienes parecían exhaustas.

.- Hemos revisado por todas partes pero no está por ningún lado - Respiraba con rapidez debido a la gran carrera que pegaron por encontrar a María.

.- Señora - Entro Andrej tan serio y uniformado como siempre - EL joven Sonic la espera en el recibidor.

.- Pásalo a la sala por favor, enseguida voy - Andrej se inclinó recibiendo la orden y dio media vuelta hacia donde el erizo cerúleo se encontraba.

Aquel erizo lucía un traje impecable color gris con corbata verde y lustrosos zapatos, mientras sostenía un ramo de rosas frescas y de distintos tonos de rosa y rojo, dirigió la mirada hacia el mayordomo y se acercó a él.

.- María ya está en camino ¿No es cierto? - Pregunto con esperanza en su voz y una sonrisa tan brillante que a Andrej le daban nauseas.

.- La señorita María está ausente, si gusta acompañarme a la sala, mi ama le aclarara las cosas - Se dio vuelta para guiar al erizo quien hizo una mueca de lado y lo siguió sin más sentándose con lentitud en uno de los sillones y dejando las rosas sobre la mesa pequeña de cristal frente a el - ¿Necesita algo más joven?

.- Solo agua - Contesto con seriedad viendo como el mayordomo se marchaba porsu bebida, suspiro con pesadez, se sentía frustrado, ya era más reciente el que desapareciera de su casa un par de horas.

Saco su móvil y reviso un par de mensajes viejos que tenía hasta que una llamada entro y contesto sin más a pesar de que aquel numero era desconocido para él.

.- ¿Diga?... no... No esta... tal vez espere hasta tarde como la última vez... - Se quedó atento escuchando por el móvil y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro - Eso es perfecto... avísame sobre cualquier cambio - Vio a Andrej entrando a la sala con una bandeja de bocadillos y un vaso con agua, una tetera y una taza, ambas de porcelana - Ahora debo colgar... hasta pronto - Descolgó el móvil y lo guardo en su lugar de nueva cuenta recibiendo el vaso que el mayordomo le ofrecía.

.- Oh, Sonic, querido - Entro la señora de la casa y el cerúleo se levantó para recibirla con un abrazo.

.- Lamento llegar en este tipo de situaciones.

.- No para nada, yo soy la que debe disculparse por el comportamiento de mi hija, no debe tardar querido.

.- No se preocupe, esperaría por ella por toda la eternidad.

Andrej se encontraba en la sala junto con ellos, de verdad quería vomitar al ver a ese erizo, dio una leve vuelta para revisar su teléfono, tenía un mensaje, al abrirlo pudo ver una foto con un mensaje añadido a ella.

_"Por favor guárdame esta foto, no quiero que nadie se entere, regreso por la tarde, gracias."_

Sonrió al ver la fotografía, eran aquel erizo azabache y ella juntos, se veían más que felices.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

.- ¿Cuál es el plan Scourge? - Pregunto Knuckles detrás del erizo verdoso.

.- Según tengo entendido y por lo que nuestro cliente me mando, ella podría estar en distintos lugares, mandare a pequeños grupos para que la encuentren y cuando la intercepten - Recargo un arma que llevaba en las manos - Llamaremos para el rescate.

.- Si, que gran plan - Aplaudió sin ganas - ¿Y dónde la dejaras?

.- Para eso está nuestro querido Shadow, se la dejare como un regalo, solo por unos días y hasta que nos paguen el rescate y así nuestro erizo no podrá salir hasta que se lo ordene.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Shadow y María salían de un cinema riendo y conversando sobre una gran película que habían visto dentro, ambos reían a carcajadas mientras cruzaban la calle con cuidado.

.- Gracias por invitarme, la he pasado de maravilla - Retiro un mechón de cabello que cubría su rostro.

.- Yo también me he divertido mucho - Sonrió para ella y dio un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca he hizo una mueca de disgusto.

.- ¿Tienes que irte?

.- Necesito hacer un encargo - Suspiro con cansancio mostrando su irritación - Perdona que no me quede por tanto tiempo esta vez.

.- No es ningún problema, has estado estos días conmigo y te lo agradezco, aun podemos seguir viéndonos si no te molesta - Miro hacia el pavimento ocultando su sonrojo ante el de ojos carmín.

.- Déjame llevarte a tu casa, quisiera que llegaras con bien.

.- ¡NO! - Se exalto - Perdón... no, yo puedo ir sola, aún hay luz, puedo llegar bien no tienes de que preocuparte.

.- ¿Enserio? - Arqueo una ceja en señal de desconfianza.

.- Si, de verdad – Dio media vuelta dispuesta a marchar – Nos vemos mañana, Shadow – Y con una última sonrisa se encamino hacia su hogar.

El azabache quedo encantado con aquella sonrisa honesta y simpática de su parte, se veía realmente hermosa, se quedó embobado viéndola hasta que ella doblo la esquina y desapareció de su rango de visión, suspiro y al igual que ella se marchó del lugar no sin antes volver a admirar ese lindo separador que ella misma hizo para él.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Casi llegaba a su destino, ya podía ver la gloriosa mansión alzándose con prepotencia, la calle estaba solitaria, ni un alma rondaba además su propio ser e llenaba de amor a cada momento, cada segundo con el azabache era una aventura y de la más gloriosa. Saco su teléfono móvil y comenzó a escribir un mensaje.

"_Llego en unos 5 minutos"_ Y lo envió a su querido confidente, Andrej.

Miro hacia el frente y observo a una persona encapuchada que se dirigía hacia ella, sintió una leve desconfianza hacia esta persona así que disimuladamente cruzo la calle sin serle obvio que su presencia la sentía amenazadora, podría ser cualquier cosa pero aquel sujeto cruzo la acera también ahora siguiéndola por detrás, ella, ya algo asustada acelero el paso y al llegar a la esquina choco con otro sujeto encapuchado también.

.- ¿Qué tal, María? Te esperábamos – La sujeto de la muñeca con brusquedad.

Antes de que pudiera gritar el sujeto que la sujetaba violentamente cubrió su boca y la abrazo para evitar que intentara liberarse, el sujeto que la estaba siguiendo pronto se acercó y acercándole un pañuelo húmedo del cual ella no pudo evitar oler tal fuerte aroma su vista se nublo y la inconsciencia se adueñó de su cuerpo, y pensar que solo faltaba una maldita calle para llegar a su maldita casa.

* * *

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Hola! XD les dije que ya iba a empezar a actualizar (lo dije en los fanfics anteriores) pues bueno de nuevo ofreciéndoles una disculpa e verdad mi imaginación murió y revivió, no al tercer día, pero lo hizo XD

Ok, ya está el video de "Respondiendo a fanfiction #02" si lo quieren ver esta en mi canal de Youtube (link en mi profile de Fanfiction) o búsquenlo como "Respondiendo a Fanfiction #02 feat. Speed Paint de Sharia0The0Hedgehog" para que lo encuentren XD y estoy terminando ahorita otro video sobre "Curiosidades de Sharia en Fanfiction" ese lo subo más tarde o ya mañana ok?

Los quiere

Sharia / / S-Shadow-S


End file.
